Her adventure
by Kitra Shadows
Summary: Interconnecting one-shots, drabbles, poems, and, maybe, two-shots on Kagome, Hiei, Sesshoumaru, and my OC, Nao. Warnings: OC, Slight AU. Ratings might change in the future!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu or Inuyasha. **

Title: Moments

Pairing : NaoXHiei

Summary: Little moments like these always made his day better even if his enemys were out to get him.

Warning: Fluff

Rating: K

* * *

**Moments. **

Soft padding of feet against the ground alerted Nao to another person in the area. She narrowed her eyes into thin animalistic slits as she hid under a newly fallen log. It cover her scent from predator demons and was a good hiding spot from said demons. The noise became louder, a soft thump every step the person made. Nao shut her eyes in panic, hoping, praying that the creature to continue on through without stopping. Her dream didn't come true as the noise stopped when it was the loudest and she spotted the feet not but a foot from her hiding place. Nao gulped as she peaked through another hole in the wood. A pair of crimson eyes stared back into her own orbs. She muffled a squeak, backing farther into the small hole. She tried to get out of the demons line of vision, but to no use.

The unknown demon gazed through the hold, spotting a single red fox ear with a silver tip. The ear twitched, making the demon narrow its cold eyes. It took out its katanna, cutting the wood open to look at the beautiful kitsune girl he was searching for. He had no idea why she was hiding under the wood when she should be able to read his aura. The demon smirked.

"Nao, you are so predictable. Staying near the clearing your mother was buried. Tsk tsk," the demon grinned further and lifted a small tan-ish hand to stroke Nao's own pale cheek as she huffed out her anooyance. Her face flushed a pretty pink, making her look irresistible to the demon's eyes. Finally, she glowered and gripped the hand that stroked her cheek with another dainty hand.

"Hiei," she murmured, her tone relieved, before snuggling her face into his hand. 'Hiei' looked to her in surprise as she looked up to him with her sparkling crystal irises. Her two ruby fox ears fell, pinned, to her head as she whimpered. Tears flowed little waterfalls down her ivory cheeks as she spoke, "I was so worried. Someone spotted Alphonse last night in the area you went to and said he looked ready to kill."

As she spoke, Hiei's red eyes flashed a deep maroon and he took her in his arms, rubbing her back in an ackward manner. Alphonse was one of Naraku's new incarnations, thirsting for his blood for taking away his "wife-to-be". Nao snuggled into his chest, her tears petty and slowly decreasing. He tightened his arms in a protective manner. Like hell he would allow someone to take away his Nao, she was his and only his. He gave her back a little pat, thinking of how he wished Kagome was with the to comfort the fox.

Kagome, now she was a wonderful human. She helped mother another kitsune and accepted both Nao and him into her tight-knit family. She would know how to comfort this vixen. Unfortunately, she left to her home in the future for two weeks for 'exams'. He did not understand what those were, but they were very important to her. Hiei frowned, feeling his vixen shift in his embrace.

Looking down, Hiei noticed that Nao had stopped her tears and, instead, was listening to the beat of his heart, calming greatly. She soon regained her composure and blushed a alluring red. Pulling away, she coughed and stuttered, "Thanks, Hiei. You always know how to comfort me when I need it." Hiei smirked and brushed an annoying strand of hair from her face.

"No problem," the husky tone in his voice did nothing to soothe Nao's blush. Instead, she settled into pulling Hiei down for a mind-blowing kiss. Deepening this kiss, Hiei thought, 'moments like these just make my day so much better.'

* * *

Kagome: Wow.

Kitra-san: Yup.

Hiei: *glares at authoress, ready to kill her*

Nao: Kitra, why'd you pair me up with-with _**HIM**_!

Kitra-san: Um, hehe. *Hides behind Kagome and whispers* Because you think he is a sexy demon.

Nao: *growls* Move out of the way Kagome!

Kitra-san: Hehe, **R&R**, please! Thanks. *runs quickly away from the two demons*


End file.
